


Czarne w małe szare kotki

by Rogas



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Q ma dwa koty, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogas/pseuds/Rogas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond gdzieś się zapodział, a Q dostał polecenie, aby go odnaleźć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czarne w małe szare kotki

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst zbetowany, wielkie podziękowania dla bety.

Kolejny raz coś poszło nie tak. James zaginął gdzieś w Chinach i nie dawał znaku życia. Wściekły M od rana wydzwaniał do swoich podwładnych, aby jak najszybciej znaleźli poszlakę, która wskaże miejsce przebywania 007. Niestety potrafili oni określić jedynie jego przybliżone położenie. Nawet Q nie potrafił sobie poradzić z tym problemem. Po trzecim dniu poszukiwań kwatermistrz został wezwany do M, gdzie przydzielono mu zadanie - udanie się do Chin i odnalezienie Bonda za pomocą tamtejszych systemów komputerowych. Minusem całej tej sprawy, była podróż na inny kontynent.

Samolot czekał już przygotowany. Q pogodził się z misją odszukania Bonda, lecz przed wylotem zostawił Moneypenny klucze od mieszkania, aby nakarmiła jego koty. Ona, jako jedyna była godna zaufania. Od razu się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili, gdy dołączył on do zespołu MI6. Nie ignorowała go, a gdy potrzebował pomocy zawsze znalazła dla niego czas. Po sprawdzeniu czy wszystko zabrał skierował się do wejścia na pokład samolotu.

Po męczącej podróży i kilku przesiadkach kwatermistrz znalazł się na miejscu. Gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły ukochanej ziemi został zaprowadzony do hotelu gdzie czekał na niego pokój, w którym miał zająć się poszukiwaniem 007. Nie zwracając uwagi na to, że w Chinach był już środek nocy zaparzył on sobie ziołową herbatę i przeszedł do poszukiwania w sieci jakichkolwiek śladów Bonda. Dwie godziny później kończył włamywać się do ostatnich kamer miejskich, gdy ktoś zapukał do jego pokoju. Nie wiedział, kto mógłby chcieć go widzieć o tak późnej porze. Jedyna osoba, która robiła takie niespodzianki aktualnie była przez niego poszukiwana. Kiedy otworzył drzwi na początku nikogo nie ujrzał. Był zawiedziony, że to nie Bond do niego zapukał. Po chwili przed progiem dostrzegł kopertę. W środku znajdowała się kartka wykonana z wysokiej jakości papieru, na której wykaligrafowane zostało zaproszenie na dzisiejszą imprezę. Odbywała się ona nad hotelowym basenem. Na podpis składało się jedynie schludnie napisane „J”. Oczywiście Q domyślił się, kto jest autorem tego listu. Spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła 3 rano. Miał kilka minut na przebranie się. Problem pojawił się przy otwieraniu walizki. Q nie miał pojęcia, co ma na siebie włożyć skoro nie wziął ze sobą żadnych kąpielówek. Kwatermistrz przerzucił całą zawartość swojej torby w poszukiwaniu nadających się do użycia bokserek. W końcu trafił na jedyne, które można było uznać za porządne. Czarne, nie za obcisłe, w malutkie szare kotki, które na całe szczęście, nie rzucały się w oczy. Szybko się przebrał narzucając na siebie luźne spodnie, zgarnął ręcznik z łazienki, po czym udał się na dół. Nie wiedział czy to na pewno Bond, jednak miał taką nadzieję. W końcu będzie mógł spokojnie odetchnąć z wiedzą, że nic mu się nie stało i po raz kolejny wróci z akcji cały, chociaż niekoniecznie zdrowy. Gdy winda dotarła na dół skierował się on w stronę świateł i muzyki. Coś w jego głowie mówiło mu, że to nie będzie normalnie spędzona impreza. Po dotarciu na miejsce ujrzał około 30 osób już bawiących się i lekko upitych na brzegu basenu. Wśród nich mógł dostrzec kilka światowych osobistości. Kolorowe światła i balony nadawały miejscu atmosferę dyskotekową, a woda pozwalała schłodzić się po tańcu. Ogarnął wzrokiem tłum, niestety nie odnalazł w nim nikogo znajomego, z kim mógłby pogadać. Powoli tracił nadzieję, że to Bond podrzucił mu tę kartkę. Jakieś dziwne uczucie ogarnęło jego serce. Aby stłumić podejrzaną emocję, Q ściągnął spodnie i wskoczył do wody. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że zapomniał zdjąć okulary. Już chciał podpłynąć do brzegu, gdy jakaś dłoń wciągnęła go gwałtownie pod wodę. Zaczął się wyrywać i uderzać nieznajomego rękoma. Po krótkiej chwili mocny uścisk na nodze został zastąpiony łagodniejszym, który pomógł mu wydostać się z powrotem na powierzchnię. Stanął na nogi i próbował złapać powietrze, krztusząc się. Za sobą usłyszał znajomy śmiech, odwrócił się i na moment zamarł. Oczom kwatermistrza ukazał się wspaniały widok: niebieskie oczy były skierowane na jego twarz, włosy lekko oklapnięte od wody wydawały się odbijać światło, usta lekko wilgotne, od których nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Gdy w końcu udało mu się wyjść z lekkiego otępienia skierował swój wzrok w dół, na klatkę piersiową Bonda, ledwo widoczną spod wody.

Ten widok był wystarczająco pobudzający, aby coś poniżej pasa drgnęło. Poczuł dość dziwne uczucie w brzuchu. Najprawdopodobniej wrócił do swojego nastoletniego okresu, kiedy widok przystojnego faceta kończył się motylkami w brzuchu. Niebieskie światło padające zza pleców Bonda oświetliło delikatnie Q, który poruszył się lekko skrępowany widokiem. Stwierdził, że nie tylko jego umysł został pobudzony, ale również krew, która wypełniała powoli jego twardniejącego członka. Zarumienił się, jednak miał nadzieję, że jego towarzysz nie zauważy tej chwilowej słabości. Bond po tylu latach uwodzenia doskonale rozpoznawał oznaki podniecenia, nie tylko u kobiet. Jego kąciki ust drgnęły, gdy zauważył, że jego kwatermistrz dyskretnie próbuje się od niego odsunąć, oraz nie zerkać jednoznacznie na jego usta. Agent jak zawsze zrobił coś na przekór sygnałom Q i zaczął powoli podpływać w stronę swojego kwatermistrza. Gdy miał go już na wyciągnięcie ręki zauważył, że towarzysz wyglądał zniewalająco. Cały czas zastanawiał się, jakim cudem jeszcze nic nie zrobił, aby go mieć u siebie w łóżku. Jednak to jedno, małe zaproszenie, okazało się genialnym pomysłem. Zauważył, że Q przebiera nogami, co było dość jednoznaczne dla Bonda i skierowało jego myśli na ciekawsze tory. Speszony kwatermistrz szybko odwrócił wzrok przenosząc go na swoje ręce, spoczywające na tafli wody. Po chwili uniósł je i przeczesał palcami swoją bujną czuprynę. Stwierdził, że to jest idealna pora, aby wycofać się z basenu i podążyć do swojego pokoju póki jeszcze w miarę trzeźwo myślał. Po chwili poświęconej na obserwację zachowania Q, 007 wiedział, że jego towarzysz za chwilę od niego ucieknie. Nie tracąc czasu na wahania chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę brzegu. Q nie myśląc wiele, podążył za tym palącym spojrzeniem w stronę, którą tym razem to Bond wyznaczył przejmując jego rolę przewodnika. Przecież przez większość czasu to on doprowadzał go w każde miejsce, które wyznaczył mu M. Dopiero chwilę przed wyjściem z basenu Q przypomniał sobie o swoim dość dużym problemie, który przeszkadzał mu w jego bokserkach ze słodkimi kociakami. Nie chcąc, aby James to zauważył szybko chwycił ręcznik i wychodząc jak najprędzej się nim owinął. Przyjaciel kwatermistrza nie do końca zrozumiał jego zachowanie, jednak bez żadnego sprzeciwu pozwolił mu się na moment puścić. Gdy tylko ręcznik znalazł się na miejscu, pewna ciepła i twarda dłoń znalazła się na plecach kwatermistrza, prowadząc go w stronę głównego holu.

-James, gdzie masz swój pokój? - Spytał Q lekko drżącym głosem.

-Problem w tym, że nie znalazł się dla mnie żaden pusty pokój, więc czy jest szansa abym mógł się przespać u Ciebie na kanapie? - Zapytał Bond tajemniczym tonem.

Q niczego nie podejrzewając oczywiście zgodził się, bo czego nie robi się dla 007? Gdy winda zatrzymała się na właściwym piętrze, Q wstukał kod i otworzył drzwi. Miał zamiar od razu skierować się do łazienki i "uspokoić" swoją nagłą potrzebę. Nie zdążył postawić nogi w mieszkaniu, gdy niespodziewanie został pociągnięty przez agenta, który wyprzedził go w progu. Potknął się, jednak nie upadł, gdyż James niespodziewanie przysunął się do niego i podtrzymał za pomocą dość krępującego uścisku.

\- Ty fajtłapo! Czy ty kiedykolwiek nie potknąłeś się przez swoje za długie, szczeniackie, ale zgrabne nogi? Nieraz ci mówiłem, że powinieneś więcej spać, bo brak snu nie wpływa dobrze na twój genialny móżdżek. Co najwyżej na twój tyłek, który mimo wszystko mi się podoba.

-To nie moja wina, że ktoś złapał mnie za rękę i prawie mi ją wyrwał - odszczekał się i zarumienił. Bond spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i wwiercił swój wzrok w jego usta. Powoli, nie przerywając ciszy żadnym sarkazmem, pochylił głowę i zaczął zsuwać swoją rękę na plecach kwatermistrza.

Q zadrżał lekko, gdy poczuł silną i ciepłą dłoń Jamesa powoli sunącą coraz niżej po jego plecach. Miał on tylko nadzieję, że Bond za szybko nie wyczuje jego twardej i pulsującej erekcji. Dystans, który mieli między swoimi ustami coraz bardziej malał, była jeszcze chwila na podniesienie sprzeciwu, jednak żaden z nich nie skorzystał z tej możliwości.

Gdy Q otworzył na chwilę oczy Bond poruszył sugestywnie brwiami i otarł się nogą o przyrodzenie przyjaciela sprawiając, że rumieńce na jego twarzy znacząco się powiększyły. Kwatermistrz, aby ukryć swoje zażenowanie pokonał te kilka centymetrów, które ich dzieliło i przywarł ustami do warg 007. Po krótkiej chwili zrozumiał, dlaczego tyle kobiet po jednym pocałunku z Jamesem potrafiło zrobić dla niego wszystko. Elektryczność, która między nimi powstała zmieniła się w żar pożądania. Ich usta rozwarły się, a języki ruszyły do szalonego tańca. Była między nimi rywalizacja, która po chwili lepkiej walki w gorących ustach została rozstrzygnięta i pokazała, kto tu jest z natury uległy. Q nie mogąc opanować swoich rąk wcisnął je pod koszulę Bonda, którą on szybko zrzucił. Jego dłonie przesunęły się po klatce piersiowej a kciuki zahaczyły o sutki agenta. Poczuł jak jego oddech przyspieszył i Bond wplótł ręce w jego włosy nieznacznie je ciągnąc. Ręce kwatermistrza automatycznie znalazły się przy gumce kąpielówek Jamesa, powoli wślizgując się w nie. Czuł na swoim biodrze dość wyraźną i ciepłą erekcję. Czyli nie tylko on był z tej sytuacji zadowolony. Przeszły go ciarki, gdy ręka agenta ścisnęła jego pośladki, a chwile później, te same dłonie zaczęły ściągać z niego jeszcze mokre kąpielówki i powoli sunęły w górę jego ud, aż do miejsca, które aktualnie domagało się największej uwagi. Gdy tylko Q poczuł muśnięcie palcami na swojej erekcji cicho jęknął prosto w usta Bonda, który tylko mocniej chwycił jego penisa, doprowadzając godo kolejnego, jeszcze głośniejszego jęku. Kwatermistrz nie chcąc wyjść na samoluba i prawiczka, czym prędzej chwycił twardego i pulsującego penisa Bonda rozprowadzając kciukiem po jego główce powstałą już wcześniej wilgoć. Chcąc sprawić mu jak największą przyjemność zaczął z wielkim zapałem poruszać dłonią po długim i sztywnym członku Bonda, który próbował stworzyć więcej tarcia poprzez poruszanie biodrami, przy okazji cicho pojękując. Gdy zrobiło im się niewygodnie, nie zastanawiając się polegli na miękkim dywanie pośrodku salonu. Po krótkiej chwili i pozbyciu się wszystkich ubrań, 007 zaczął przenosić się ze swoimi pocałunkami na szczękę i szyję, doprowadzając tym Q do powolnego szaleństwa i coraz szybszego oddechu. Po chwili Bond wysunął swój członek z ręki Q i zaczął pocierać go o szczelinę między pośladkami. Kwatermistrz spiął się lekko, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to w szybkim wyjęciu lubrykantu z torby. Wiadomo, jak to każdy samotnie żyjący mężczyzna, powinien sobie od czasu do czasu ulżyć. Ta potrzeba najbardziej go paliła, gdy zbyt długo wpatrywał się w nagrania, na którym James pieprzy się z jakimiś kobietami.

Po podaniu go Bondowi, z powrotem skupił się na przyjemnych doznaniach. Agent doskonale wiedział jak dostarczyć mu jeszcze więcej przyjemności. Wycisnął z tubki odrobinę żelu i rozprowadził go po swoim i tak już śliskim członku, po czym zaczął powoli napierać na wejście Q. To uczucie powolnego rozpychania rozeszło się po kwatermistrzu. W mgnieniu oka członek Bonda dostał się do środka i zaczął pomału rozciągać lekko spiętego Q. Gdy w końcu natrafił na odpowiedni punkt w jego wnętrzu, kwatermistrz wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze, a jego usta zostały przykryte silniejszymi i bardziej spragnionymi. Po chwili każdy z nich był na skraju spełnienia. Pierwszy doszedł Q jęcząc raz po raz imię Bona. Następnie jego kochankowi wyrwał się krzyk i zaczął perwersyjnie wychwalać kwatermistrza, który powoli odzyskiwał jasność umysłu.

Gdy James doszedł do siebie spoczywając na Q, powoli wysunął się z niego i, z zadziwiającą ich obu, delikatnością przytulił się do kwatermistrza i pocałował. Pocałunek zawierał w sobie ostrożność i nieme podziękowanie. Gdy obaj uspokoili swoje oddechy, James podniósł się i pomagając partnerowi skierował ich w stronę sypialni. Nie przejmował się tym, że nadal po tak genialnym seksie byli cali wysmarowani swoim nasieniem.

Po ułożeniu się wygodnie jeden przy drugim i po trwającym wieczność pocałunku, odsunęli się od siebie i zaczęli wpatrywać się sobie w oczy. Gdy Q już powoli zasypiał, Bond wplótł palce w jego włosy, przysunął swoje usta do ucha kwatermistrza i wyszeptał:

\- Najlepszym widokiem na basenie byłeś ty. Gdy nurkowałeś, ja przyglądałem się intensywnie twoim słodkim kąpielówkom w kociaki i zastanawiałem się, co będę musiał zrobić, aby móc pomacać cię po twoim zgrabnym tyłeczku.

Q wymruczał coś cicho i przycisnął się bardziej do ciepłego ciała kochanka. Bond wcisnął nos w włosy partnera i wdychając ich piękny zapach odpłynął do krainy snów.


End file.
